This invention relates generally to improved actuation of cymbals, and more particularly to dual cymbals to be operated in unison, or substantially in unison.
When two sets of cymbals are to be operated at the same time, there is need for means or method to achieve this result in a simple, effective way. When a single set of cymbals is operated, a rod is typically displaced endwise so as to clash the cymbals; however, the use of a single rod to operate two sets of cymbals, in the simple, effective manner as disclosed herein, was not previously known or made possible. One complex way of causing upper and lower cymbals to clash against a middle cymbals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,667 to Kuppers.